U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,787 relates to a combination voting booth/speaker's lectern which is assembled from several pieces. When disassembled the pieces of the podium would require a separate case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,119 relates to a portable desk top podium having a removable shelf and a front and sides, which fold together. U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,885 relates to a portable podium, which may be disassembled into several pieces. US Patent publication 2009/0284963 relates to a collapsible portable stand in which has support legs and a mast that collapse into a small equipment enclosure or case. US Patent publication 20100006735 relates to a multipurpose platform suitable for use as a desk and an easel. U.S. design patent D320319 relates to a portable lectern. U.S. design patent D210670 relates to a portable lectern and a carrying case.